What Have I done?
by Lazy White FurrBall
Summary: Toshiro feels like hes on the brink of going insane when he keeps having reoccuring nightmares of him actually killing Momo during the Winter War, Will this ever stop for him or lead him to his end?
1. What have I done?

******Disclaimer!** I don't own any of the Bleach Charaters

* * *

~Flashback(of a dream)~

_"Sh-Sh-Shiro-chan...why?" "No Momo! he held her in his arms and held her close to his chest. Tears began to fall on her pale white face. "Momo don't leave me...please." he pleaded but it was too late._

~End~

This reoccurring dream kept him from sleeping, for he was to terrified to sleep. Every time he did try he would wake up in a cold sweat. He knew Momo wasn't really dead, or so he thought but this dream slowly consumed him and made him think he really did kill her. Rangiku was worried about him. She heard him once talking to himself.

~Flashback~

_" That bastard Aizen, he made me kill her" he growled out. "Why? Why did you have to take away the one thing that held my life together? I thought you were so smart...then why did you get deceived so easily? Why don't you just commit suicide boy, your of no purpose here without her."_

~End~

Rangiku was terrified when she heard that. She slammed the door open just to see her taicho almost on the brink of going insane. She never knew about this reoccurring nightmare until she made him fuss up and tell her what is wrong with him these days. When she found out it reminded her of her own tragic ending. She knew how it felt to lose a childhood friend. Heck it made it worse when he was murdered right in front of her, but compared to what she went through and what her taicho is going through, there's no mistake this was far worse than hers.

She tried to tell him Momo was indeed still alive, but it seemed his mind thought otherwise. Rangiku even dragged him to Hinamori's hospital bed to prove she was still alive, but he mind couldn't believe it as much as he wanted too. Rangiku thought all hope is soon to be lost for her taicho, but that's when something happened. Fate had another route that young taicho will fall upon.

Review Please! This is my first attempt to making a tragic/sad story. Thanks!


	2. Is it really true, is she really here?

**Disclaimer! **I don't own any of the Bleach Charaters

* * *

The next day Rangiku heard great news: Momo had finally woken up from her coma. She rushed down to the Fourth Division's brackets to go and see her. Momo was told she could walk around, but that's only if she can take it slow. Rangiku finally go to her room and busted through the door happy to see her.

"Momo!" "Hello Rangiku-san." she replied weakly. Rangiku wanted to hug her, but she knew she was in a fragile state. Now this news hadn't reached Toshiro, but even if it did his mind would not allow him to believe it. When Rangiku told Momo what happened to Toshiro she had the mixed feelings of both guilt and terror. She felt like it was all her fult for this happening. She admired Aizen so much she couldn't see he was just deceiving her and using her as a pawn in his game.

* * *

"Rangiku-san" Momo said weakly." "What is it Momo?" She asked with a questionable face. "Can.." she paused in mid sentence. "Are you alright Momo?" Rangiku asked in a worried tone "Ah sorry, I just felt a bit hazy, but ummm Rangiku-san, do you this you can take me to see Hitsugaya-kun?" Upon hearing this Rangiku slowly had a grin forming upon her face. "Yes! of course Momo! he really needs to see you."

Rangiku helped Momo walk to squad 10's brackets where her taicho should be, but he was nowhere to be found. Momo had thought about where could her Shiro-chan be, but then something clicked. "Rangiku-san" "What is it Momo?" "Lets try my brackets." Rangiku thought about it for a few seconds then agreed. What else could they have to lose she thought aloud. Momo finished her thought, we could lose Hitsugaya-kun! They hurried as fast as Momo could go and they hoped they weren't too late.

* * *

Toshiro was sitting on Hinamor's bed and stared out the window with his zanpakuto in his hands. He was gripping the hilt and sheath tightly and trembling a bit. He knew what he was going to do but he hesitated. Right when he was about to pull out his zanpakuto to pierce his heat with it, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and a girl screaming "No! Don't do it Shiro-chan!"

He thought he was hearing things, but when he heard sobbing and the grip on him tightened something clicked that maybe this was indeed real and not a hallucination. When he turned around he saw a girl who looked like Momo. He thought it was her ghost or something, but the sobbing was too real for it to be a ghost. He felt the wetness of the girls tears on him, yet he wasn't sure if he should dare to lift her head to see who it really was.

He glanced down for a second deciding to, but he changed his mind and glanced towards the door instead. There he saw Rangiku in the doorway. She smiled a weak smile trying to encourage him to take a look at the girl before him. He gave her another glance then nodded as an attempt to take her advice. He hesitated, but gathered all his courage and slowly lifted up the girls face.

What he saw; he was not ready for this at all. He thought he was hallucinationing, but it really was Momo in front of him and she was very much alive. There was just silence until Toshiro decided to break it.

* * *

"Momo.." he started slowly "is..is..that really you?" She was still sobbing but nodded her head in reply to his question. He cupped her face and felt that familiar warmth. "It really is you" he sighed out and hugged her tightly. Seeing everything was okay Rangiku left to let them have their moment. He was so happy she was truly alive and his nightmare wasn't really true, so he really didn't notice that he kissed her because he was so happy. He only realized what he had done when he saw her blush a deep scarlet red, but he didn't mind at all. He just leaned his forehead against hers and spoke to her in a soft tone. "Momo I'm so glad your really here, I love you with all my heart and I don't think I could every live without you." She only responded with a simple smile and kissed him again.

* * *

Review Please! And hey who said tragic/sad stories can't have happy endings?


End file.
